Hercule Mustache the Walrus
Hercule Mustache the Walrus is a walrus who lives in Mossy Bay Island. He is the friend of Sidney the Seal. Physical Appearance He is a walrus with a purple nose and bushy eyebrows. He has a moustache as his name suggests. Personality Hercule Mustache is very grumpy. He usually moans about deeds a relationship has been doing. In his first appearance, Sidney and Snowbert get fed up with his behavior for all his moaning and complaining. His first conflict was with the puffins who are causing mischief around the island. Usually, he is not always grumpy. He is very kind to one of the puffins by helping them. He is also very good at asking other animals for help such as Jamie. Appearances Season 2 * The Story of Hercule Mustache (first appearance) * The Story of the Puffins of Mossy Bay Season 3 * The Story of Jamie the Littlest Puffin * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure * The Story of Thelma the Whale Season 4 * The Story of the Whale Trip * The Story of the Record-Breaking Puffins Gallery Animation Ep 30 15.jpg|Hercule on an iceberg Ep 30 16.jpg Ep 30 17.jpg|Sidney and Hercule Moustache Ep 30 18.jpg Ep 30 19.jpg Ep 30 21.jpg Ep 30 22.jpg Ep 30 24.jpg Ep 30 25.jpg Ep 30 26.jpg Ep 30 29.jpg Ep 30 31.jpg Ep 30 32.jpg Ep 30 33.jpg Ep 30 35.jpg Ep 30 36.jpg Ep 30 37.jpg Ep 30 38.jpg Ep 30 40.jpg Ep 30 41.jpg Ep 30 42.jpg Ep 30 43.jpg Ep 30 44.jpg Ep 30 45.jpg Ep 30 48.jpg Ep 30 49.jpg Ep 30 50.jpg Ep 30 51.jpg Ep 30 54.jpg Ep 30 55.jpg Ep 30 56.jpg Ep 30 57.jpg Ep 30 58.jpg Ep 30 59.jpg Ep 30 62.jpg Mossy Bay Island.jpg|Mister Moustache on Mossy Bay Island. Ep 36 6.jpg Ep 36 011.jpg Ep 36 012.jpg Ep 36 013.jpg Hercules and Jamie.jpg|Hercule meeting Jamie who has Thelma's ball and realising that it isn't his ball. Ep 36 C.jpg Ep 36 D.jpg Ep 36 F.jpg Ep 36 G.jpg Ep 36 I.jpg|A shadow of Hercule Moustache can be seen on the right. Ep 36 J.jpg Ep 36 10.jpg Ep 36 12.jpg Ep 36 20.jpg Ep 58 13.jpg Ep 58 14.jpg Ep 58 16.jpg Ep 58 17.jpg Ep 58 39.jpg Ep 58 40.jpg Ep 58 41.jpg Ep 58 42.jpg Ep 58 43.jpg|Mr. Moustache pointing to the top of Mossy Bay Island. Ep 58 45.jpg Ep 58 46.jpg Ep 58 47.jpg Ep 58 48.jpg Ep 58 49.jpg Ep 58 51.jpg Ep 58 52.jpg Ep 58 53.jpg Ep 58 56.jpg Ep 58 57.jpg Ep 58 58.jpg Ep 58 63.jpg Ep 58 66.jpg Ep 58 67.jpg|Hercule Moustache carrying Jamie on his flipper. Ep 58 68.jpg Ep 58 69.jpg Ep 60 20.jpg Ep 60 23.jpg Ep 60 25.jpg Ep 60 27.jpg Ep 60 63.jpg Ep 60 65.jpg Ep 60 66.jpg Ep 60 67.jpg Ep 60 68.jpg Ep 60 69.jpg Ep 60 73.jpg Ep 60 75.jpg Ep 60 76.jpg Ep 60 77.jpg Ep 60 78.jpg Ep 60 79.jpg Ep 70 10.jpg Ep 70 74.jpg|Hercule having a talk with Thomas, Sharon, and Lewis about what all three did to Thelma for being unkind to her. Ep 83 9.jpg Ep 83 10.jpg Ep 83 11.jpg Ep 83 13.jpg Ep 83 14.jpg Ep 83 15.jpg Ep 83 16.jpg Ep 83 17.jpg|Hercule's flipper can be seen on the right next to Sharon on the left. Ep 83 18.jpg Ep 83 20.jpg Ep 83 25.jpg Ep 83 26.jpg Ep 83 30.jpg Ep 83 39.jpg Ep 83 40.jpg Ep 83 41.jpg Ep 83 42.jpg Ep 83 43.jpg Ep 83 44.jpg Ep 83 45.jpg Ep 83 49.jpg Ep 83 53.jpg Ep 83 55.jpg Ep 83 56.jpg Ep 83 57.jpg Ep 83 59.jpg Ep 83 60.jpg Ep 83 61.jpg Ep 83 62.jpg Ep 83 72.jpg Ep 83 73.jpg Ep 83 75.jpg Ep 83 78.jpg Ep 83 79.jpg Ep 83 81.jpg Ep 83 86.jpg Ep 83 87.jpg Ep 83 88.jpg Ep 83 93.jpg Ep 83 94.jpg Ep 83 95.jpg Ep 83 96.jpg Concepts Hercule Mustache Model Sheets 1.jpg|Concepts of Hercule Moustache's models Hercule Mustache Model Sheets 2.jpg|Concepts of Hercule Moustache's reactions Trivia * He speaks with a French accent. * Generally, he is the third animal to speak in a foreign accent (French) besides English. The first is Jazz (Hispanic) and the second is Isabel (Italian). * He is the first new character introduced in Season 2. * He is the first character to have permanent eyebrows. This second is Confuse-us. * In 64 Zoo Lane on the Sprout website, Mr. Moustache had the letter "O" removed to make the description Americanized. * He has an aunt named Louise in Episode 60. * He used to bite his nails when he was little as revealed in his first appearance in Adobe Flash. He is still seen biting his nails when blocked by the crabs at the top of the island. * He is the first resident to appear in another region besides the zoo and his home. The second is Thelma. Category:Residents of Mossy Bay Island Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Males Category:Visitors of the North Pole Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 2